Une famille
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Nowaki souhaite être plus proche d'Hiroki et de sa famille mais les réticences du jeune professeur font douter le jeune homme de sa place à ses côtés. Nowaki/ Hiroki.


Série : Junjo romantica

Série : Junjo romantica

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma création. Ils sont tous la propriété exclusive de Shungiku Nakamura

**Note de l'auteur** : un petit one shot pour faire patienter de « une révélation embarrassante ».

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment à lire.

Ps : On ne voit pas le père d'Hiroki mais bon comme cela se passe sur une journée, on suppose que durant ce temps là il est au bureau.

Bonne lecture ! ;p

**Couple **: Nowaki/ Hiroki

**Une famille.**

-Allo qui est à l'appareil ? …Maman ?... Qu'est ce qu'il y a? …Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ?

Dans leur appartement en centre ville, Hiroki et Nowaki apprenaient la vie à deux entre leur travail respectif et les excès égoïstes de l'un et de l'autre. Chaque jour, ils découvraient de nouvelles choses l'un sur l'autre malgré le fait que leur relation, bien qu'entrecoupé par l'absence de Nowaki durant une année d'études aux Etats-Unis, durait depuis bientôt sept ans.

Hiroki était au téléphone avec sa mère depuis quelques instants déjà, prenant des nouvelles de son fils si ingrat qui passait la voir si peu et en oublierait même de l'appeler si elle ne faisait pas elle-même les démarches. Le jeune homme écoutait d'un air ennuyé les reproches lancés par sa mère.

En face de lui, Nowaki lisait un livre de médecine, un air paisible sur le visage. Il écoutait juste d 'une oreille distraite les réponses que donnait son compagnon au téléphone. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré les parents de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il les avait déjà vus en photo mais jamais une vraie rencontre ne s'était faite encore.

Hiroki prétextait souvent le côté ennuyeux des réunions de famille, ainsi que les multiples questions qui lui seraient forcément posées et qui pourraient les mettre tous les deux dans l'embarras. Le plus jeune ne pouvait confirmer ou infirmer ses dires ayant vécu dans un orphelinat. Il lui était difficile pour lui de savoir comment réagissait réellement une famille. Lui n'avait personne à présenter à Hiroki, juste de nombreux amis, rien de plus. Parfois, il était curieux et posait des questions sur les parents de son colocataire.

Mais surtout ce qui le dérangeait était que les parents d'Hiroki connaissaient Akihiko. Ils l'appréciaient même. Il n'était pas d'humeur jalouse mais l'écrivain avait le don pour faire ressortir chez lui une envie surprotectrice envers le jeune professeur.

-Oui je sais maman, Akihiko est plus gentil que moi, il passe te voir régulièrement…Oui il me l'a déjà dit que tu le gâtais de trop… Non, ce soir, je n'aurais pas le temps de passer te voir…Non, je… Bon je passerai ce matin, j'ai un peu de temps avant de faire cours… Oui maman… J'ai compris… A tout à l'heure, bye.

Le jeune homme soupira lorsqu'il reposa le combiné.

-Ma mère te passe le bonjour.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Nowaki et d'un geste de la main, il invita son aîné à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hiroki s'installa dans le canapé et vint se blottir près du brun.

- Je vais devoir partir plus tôt ce matin. Ma mère veut que je passe la voir. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas encore me donner des tonnes de fruits que nous n'aurons pas le temps de manger. Elle a tendance à trop en faire.

Un rire s'éleva.

-J'en connais un autre qui est comme cela aussi, Hiro.

Une légère tape derrière la tête ne fit pas pour autant stopper le rire du futur médecin.

-Je pourrais t'accompagner aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, ni de postes à prendre à l'hôpital ce matin.

Hiroki fit la moue.

-Aujourd'hui tu as surtout besoin de te reposer, tu as rarement des jours de congés. Je me sentirai mieux si je te savais ici pour récupérer un peu.

-Mais Hiro, c'est en restant à tes côtés que je peux me reposer et reprendre des forces.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le meilleur moment pour une rencontre.

Le jeune professeur avait dit cela dans une bonne intention mais Nowaki vit à travers ses propos un nouveau refus de rencontrer ses beaux parents. Parce que oui, même si ils ne pouvaient se marier, ils avaient tout de même un lien qui les unissait ; L'amour qu'ils portaient à Hiroki.

Nowaki ferma son livre et tout air détendu disparut pour prendre un air sérieux.

-Quand est ce que ce sera le bon moment alors ? Cela fait des années que nous sortons ensemble et plusieurs mois que nous avons emménagés dans notre appartement. Il te faut quoi de plus ?

L'aîné ne s'était pas attendu à un tel changement d'humeur dans le comportement de son compagnon.

-On fera cela en temps voulu. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas que je partage ma vie avec toi. Je ne ressens juste pas le besoin de mêler mes parents à notre vie privée.

-Mais ils font partis de ta vie privée Hiro et je veux les connaître. Ils t'ont élevé et c'est grâce à eux que tu es devenu le merveilleux jeune homme que je tiens dans mes bras.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du plus petit. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet. Apparemment cela tenait à cœur à son compagnon.

-Tu as tendance à tout exagérer. Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient fait connaissance avec mes proches depuis que je suis installé au centre ville.

L'étudiant fut piqué à vif lorsqu'il fut comparé à n'importe quel autre proche de son amant.

-Mais ils connaissent Akihiko.

Le nom cité de l'écrivain et la pointe de jalousie dans la voix firent réagir au quart de tour Hiroki qui se dégagea des bras de Nowaki pou lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Akihiko à avoir là dedans ? Bien sûr que mes parents le connaissent. Il était leur voisin durant huit ans. Tu ne vas pas faire une crise de jalousie à cause de lui ? Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui et ce depuis des années.

-Ce que je constate. C'est que tu étais assez proche de lui pour le présenter à tes parents mais apparemment tu ne l'es pas assez de moi pour en faire autant.

-Quoi ? C'est absurde ! Ne joue pas les idiots.

Nowaki se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon.

-Nowaki ?

-Je vais m'installer un peu dans la chambre. Tu ferais mieux de partir rejoindre ta mère Hiro, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Sans un regard pour Hiroki qui s'était levé du canapé, le brun ferma rageusement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Nowaki venait de lui faire une scène de ménage…Nowaki venait de…

Non ce n'était pas possible. Le bel étudiant était toujours d'humeur égale. Il ne levait jamais la voix quoi qu'il arrivait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir pu s'emporter pour une chose aussi futile… Si ?

Sur cet échange houleux, le jeune littéraire parti en direction de la maison familiale. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son amant. Pourquoi s'être autant emporté pour quelque chose qui n'avait au fond pas autant d'importance. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

Devant la grande demeure, il chercha à mettre de côté ce qu'il ressentait et sonna à la porte principale. Très vite une femme d'un certain âge s'avança dans l'allée.

-Hiro chéri, te voila enfin. Cela me fait tellement plaisir de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te nourris comme il faut au moins ? Tu as de vilaines cernes sous les yeux, tu t'épuises de trop au travail. Viens entre vite.

-Bonjour maman.

Sa mère était exubérante et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle ne tenait pas en place et aimait se mêler de tout. Son caractère correspondait bien avec celui d'Akihiko. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Bien qu'il soupçonna aussi sa mère d'être devenue une fervente admiratrice des romans de son ami pervers.La maison était grande et n'avait que peu changé depuis son départ de ces lieux. Sa mère prenait soin des lieux et de sa famille.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de café pour parler. Enfin la femme parlait, lui écoutait en acquiesçant de temps à autre.

L'automne avait roussit les feuilles des arbres que l'on pouvait observer de la fenêtre. L'air devenait plus frais, les passants accéléraient le pas légèrement en remontant les cols de leurs manteaux. Les couleurs qui prédominaient étaient le jaune et le rouge des feuilles qui étaient sur les arbres ainsi qu'à terre. Hiroki avait toujours aimé regarder la nature durant des heures et voir les différentes couleurs que pouvaient former son entourage. Tout près de la maison, il avait son « lieu secret ». Enfin il n'était plus aussi secret vu qu'Akihiko l'avait trouvé également.

Toutes ses choses, qu'il observait depuis la maison de ses parents, il les avait déjà décrites à Nowaki. Il avait pas mal suscité la curiosité de son compagnon qui devait certainement vouloir les voir de lui-même, aussi bien les choses que les personnes qui l'avaient entouré depuis son enfance.

-Dis, tu m'écoute un peu ?

-Oui je t'écoute maman, s'irrita un peu le jeune homme. Se rendant compte qu'il était parti dans ses rêveries et qu'il avait été très vite arraché de là. Il se reprit très vite et écouta les dernières nouvelles du quartier.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air assez pâle mon garçon. Demanda-t-elle, d'un air assez inquiet. Elle tendit une main vers le front de son fils mais ce dernier esquiva.

-Je vais très bien. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y ait le moindre souci. Répliqua-t-il en ayant un rire franchement forcé.

Sa mère soupira. Si Hiroki avait bien une qualité, c'était bien celle de n'avoir aucun don pour le mensonge.

-Et comment cela se passe avec ton Nowaki… Que je précise tu ne nous as toujours pas présenté… Enfin je dis ça… Je ne dis rien.

S'il y avait un sujet que le jeune homme avait horreur d'aborder, c'était les sentiments. Manque de chance, sa mère tenait à en parler. Un rouge assez prononcé colorait ses joues. Sur un ton énervé et empressé, il répondit que tout allait très bien et qu'il n'avait rien à y dire. Malgré cela, l'air de petit garçon boudeur expliquait largement l'inverse.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ? Tu lui as encore fait une scène à ce pauvre garçon ?

Hiroki fut choqué de voir à quel point sa mère le pensait responsable à chaque fois des disputes qu'il pouvait y avoir dans son couple. Comme s'il était égoïste, capricieux et que seul Nowaki avait la patience de supporter.

-Pas du tout ! C'est lui qui s'est mis à s'énervé tout seul.

Le brun expliqua le sujet de la dispute. Sa mère compatissante, lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait encore rien fait pour se réconcilier avec son ami. D'un air maussade, le jeune homme répliqua.

-Je ne suis pas sa nourrice. Il réagit comme un gamin borné et obstiné.

-C'est vraiment comme cela que tu le perçois?

Après quelques secondes à se calmer, c'est repentissant qu'il affirma que non. La femme connaissait les réactions parfois disproportionnées de son fils. Il avait le cœur sur la main, très sensible et généreux. Malheureusement pour lui, il était maladroit et d'un caractère très emporté.

Elle se doutait des raisons qui le poussaient à ne pas lui présenter son ami. Il lui avait déjà parlé de l'enfance de Nowaki et il ne comptait pas lui imposer des nouveaux membres d'une famille ou il aurait pu se sentir exclu par le manque de souvenirs, d'habitudes ou attitudes que les gens d'une même famille peuvent parfois adoptés. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte que c'était cette surprotection qui l'excluait et non l'inverse.

C'est après avoir le moral un peu remonté que le jeune professeur de littérature prit la direction pour l'université. Une idée passa par la tête de la mère du jeune entêté. C'est d'un geste hésitant qu'elle décrocha le combiné du téléphone. Hiroki avait bien dit qu'aujourd'hui son ami serait de repos…

Dans l'appartement de notre jeune couple, Nowaki n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Il s'était une fois de plus conduit comme un idiot. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était d'être en froid avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'excuser pour les propos tenus car il les pensait mais il avait espéré, peut être, un geste de la part d'Hiro.

Qu'était-il pour son aîné ? Avait-il le droit de demander à connaître sa famille ? En demandait-il trop ?

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas le téléphone sonner. C'est après quelques secondes qu'il réagit et se dépêcha de répondre.

-Allo vous êtes bien chez Hiroki Kamijou et Nowaki Kusama …

-Bonjour, monsieur Nowaki, je sais que cela n'est pas très courant mais, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous.

Intrigué, il demanda à qui il avait à faire.

-Euh sans vouloir être impoli qui êtes-vous ?

Etourdie comme elle était, elle avait oublié les présentations d'usages.

-Oh bien sûr, suis-je bête, je me présente, je suis madame Kamijyou, la mère d'Hiroki.

L'appel surprit beaucoup le jeune homme, n'était-elle pas censée passer la matinée avec son fils ? Les pires craintes passèrent à l'esprit du brun. Etait-il au moins arrivé chez sa mère ? Et si non, où était-il ? Il en fit part avant que la femme ne le rassure.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans les traditions de parler à quelqu'un à qui nous n'avons pas été présenté mais… J'aimerai vous faire une requête.

Nowaki, trop heureux de pouvoir aider celle qui avait élevé son compagnon accepta de suite.

-Voila, j'aimerai que vous passiez chez nous, j'aimerai vous parler en face à face aujourd'hui. Accepteriez-vous de passer un peu de votre temps avec une vieille femme qui recherche de la compagnie ?

-Bien évidemment, si cela ne pose pas de problèmes, je serai ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le caractère enthousiaste du futur médecin charma la mère. Après lui avoir indiqué le chemin à prendre et l'adresse exacte de la maison, Nowaki se mit en route.

C'est le cœur battant que Nowaki arriva devant la grande maison de style ancien. C'était surprenant de voir une maison aussi ancienne. Cela l'impressionna mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il sonna au portail pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

C'est une femme d'âge mûr en tenue traditionnelle nippone qui vint accueillir le jeune homme. Hiroki lui ressemblait beaucoup par la couleur des cheveux, sa petite taille et un air de famille sur le visage.

-Bienvenu dans notre maison, monsieur Kusama. Je me présente madame Kamijyou.

Après avoir fait une courbette pour la saluer, il l'a remercia chaleureusement.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je me permets d'entrer.

Le portail ouvrait sur un petit jardin aménagé avec goût. Une allée reliait l'entrée à la maison. L'étudiant regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était ici que son Hiro avait grandit.

-Ce n'est pas bien grand ici mais nous nous y sentons bien.

-Je trouve ce jardin magnifique, madame.

La politesse et la franchise du jeune homme ravit la mère.

-Rentrons vite, le temps est frais nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.

Nowaki était heureux de pouvoir suivre cette femme accueillante et enfin découvrir tout ce qui était lié à la jeunesse d'Hiroki.

Après avoir préparé un thé à son invité qui l'accepta volontiers et échangé quelques politesses, l'hôtesse entama la discussion. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, juste pour apprendre à se connaître. Cela passait des études du jeune homme, à ses passions, ses amis, ses ambitions, aussi pour taquiner un peu, sur ses amours avec son fils. La mère parlait librement de tout et de rien. Elle mettait facilement à l'aise le garçon qui se prit au jeu des questions réponses.

-J'ai parlé avec mon fils ce matin, il n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

La nouvelle remua un peu l'homme en face d'elle.

-Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi, il n'avait pas l'air bien ?

L'inquiétude visible de son beau-fils la toucha. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Hiroki ne s'était pas trompé en le choisissant comme compagnon. Bien sûr, comme n'importe quelle mère, elle aurait aimé avoir des petits enfants. Voir Hiroki avec sa propre famille, au côté d'une femme douce et aimante mais il en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne pouvait que l'accepter. Il était son unique enfant et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il se braque et coupe les liens avec elle. Alors elle avait fini par accepter l'idée que son petit garçon préférait la compagnie des hommes. Son mari avait eu encore plus de mal et quelques fois encore cela lui était dur de se dire qu'il ne serait jamais grand-père.

En voyant ce jeune homme visiblement amoureux de son fils, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il était déjà très dur de trouver quelqu'un lorsque l'on était hétérosexuel alors dans une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe… Son fils avait eu de la chance.

-Oui, il me l'a dit. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous rencontrer. Mon fils est parfois maladroit, alors un petit coup de pouce du destin pour l'aider de temps en temps cela ne peut pas faire de mal. Dit-elle en lançant un petit clin d'œil.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

-Ne sera-t-il pas furieux lorsqu'il se rendra compte que nous nous sommes rencontrés à son insu ?

Une main bienveillante se posa sur celle de Nowaki.

-Jeune homme, j'ai insisté pour vous rencontrer, alors si mon imbécile de fils ne le fait pas de sa propre initiative, je prends les devants. S'il a la moindre réclamation à faire, vous n'aurez qu'à me l'envoyer. Nous verrons bien s'il a son mot à dire.

Cela le rassura. Sa mère paraissait connaître assez bien son affaire pour manipuler son fils récalcitrant. Ces petits gestes faisaient partis d'une famille. Savoir les désirs de chacun, lorsqu'il ne faut pas dépasser les bornes, savoir remettre ses proches sur le bon chemin. Nowaki sentait l'union qu'il y avait entre la mère et le fils. Elle était importante pour son amoureux et de l'avoir rencontré réchauffa un peu le cœur du brun.

-Souhaiteriez-vous voir l'album photo d'Hiroki lorsqu'il était enfant ? Je suppose qu'il s'est bien gardé de vous les montrer.

C'était plus qu'il n'avait pu espérer.

-Oui, j'en serai ravi.

L'empressement de Nowaki fit rire son hôtesse.

-Suivez-moi, l'album se trouve avec tous ses souvenirs, dans sa chambre.

Ils passèrent quelques heures ensemble à parler des souvenirs d'Hiroki. Les photos montraient un bébé joufflu et qui promettait déjà avec son air boudeur. En tournant les pages, le bébé devint un petit enfant. Chaque image montrait les premières fois, les premiers pas, la première chute de vélo, les premières compétitions. Sa mère avait une anecdote pour chacune d'entre elles.

Puis vers l'âge de douze ans, un autre petit garçon revenait régulièrement sur les photos. Akihiko Usami était reconnaissable déjà aussi jeune. Cela faisait déjà moins plaisir au futur médecin mais retint tout commentaire. Il pouvait imaginer page après page, comment en grandissant, son Hiroki avait pu nourrir des sentiments pour l'écrivain et cela ne le ravissait pas du tout.

Après avoir visionné les albums, il regarda autour de lui. La chambre de son compagnon était comme il l'avait imaginé… Avec beaucoup de livres et très propre. Pour cela, c'était toujours pareil encore maintenant.

Avec l'heure qui avançait, il fut bientôt l'heure pour Nowaki de partir. Il se retrouva chargé de caissettes de pommes et de poires à ramener chez lui.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, c'est comme si j'avais maintenant un deuxième fils. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

Les paroles prononcées firent plaisir à entendre.

-Je te confie mon fils, je m'en remets à toi pour prendre soin de lui.

-Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

C'est après une journée pleine d'heureuses surprises, qu'il rentra à l'appartement. Hiroki n'était toujours pas rentré et l'étudiant se décida à se faire pardonner la crise du matin et prépara le repas du soir.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le professeur franchit la porte d'entrée de la maison.

-Je suis rentré, dit-il sans trop de conviction. Il eut à peine le temps de déposer son sac qu'une tornade brune l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraina dans des bras chaleureux et tant aimés.

-Bienvenue chez toi Hiro.

L'aîné ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil à son retour. Il en était plutôt ravi mais que s'était-il passé entre temps pour qu'il y ait un tel revirement de situation ? Il se détacha à regret des bras de son compagnon et bien que cela ne soit pas son fort, il commença à s'excuser.

-Pardonne-moi mon comportement de ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Je n'avais pas pensé que cela pourrait t'affecter autant de ne pas rencontrer mes parents.

-Ne t'en fais plus, tout va bien maintenant. Pour dire d'oublier tout cela, j'ai préparé un dîner dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Hiroki s'approcha de la cuisine et vit en effet un plat prêt à être manger. Des objets s'empilaient à terre. Cela l'interpella. Il avait déjà vu des caissettes pas plus tard que ce matin, il en était sûr. Soudain, la réaction de Nowaki, les caissettes pleines de fruits, lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

-Ah je le savais, tu m'as fait des coups en douce ! Cela vient de chez mes parents, ils ne sont pas venus tous seuls !

-En effet, je les ai ramenés de chez ta mère, comme elle en avait de trop.

La réponse interloqua Hiroki qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

-Tu as été en douce voir ma mère ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne me serai pas permis. C'est elle qui m'a appelé pour que je passe l'après-midi avec.

Son amoureux et sa mère complotant ensemble, c'en était de trop pour le jeune homme. Dans son coin, le professeur ronchonnait et s'imaginait tout ce qui avait bien pu être dit entre eux deux. La peur d'imaginer ce que sa mère ait bien pu lui dire comme les scènes enfantines humiliantes…

Nowaki, serra dans ses bras son compagnon grincheux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis heureux. Même si j'aurai préféré le découvrir avec toi, j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de ton enfance. Je t'aime.

Les aveux du brun calmèrent Hiroki. Il se détendit dans ses bras.

-La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerai avec moi. Je te montrerai les différents endroits où j'aimais aller.

Hiroki n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec cette idée mais si Nowaki et ses parents n'avaient rien contre. Il n'avait plus de raison de lui refuser cela.

-Cela me plairait.

Nowaki s'approcha doucement de son compagnon et l'embrassa. Très vite, le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné. Les deux corps perdus dans une danse éternelle. Des lèvres qui se cherchent. Des mains s'agrippant et caressant tout ce qui concernait l'autre. Deux êtres qui se redécouvrent une énième fois. Une lame de fond qui se prépare, qui monte, prête à les emmener tous les deux. Des voix s'appelant, comme pour annoncer la fin de cette danse qui va les laisser pantelant et plus amoureux encore.

Allongés sur le tapis du salon, le jeune couple appréciait le moment de calme et de repos .Nowaki embrassa une épaule dénudé tandis qu'Hiroki avait quelques questions à poser sans trop oser le faire. Il n'était pas aussi franc et direct que son amant. Finalement sur un ton qui se voulait badin, il se lança.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé avec ma mère ?

-De tout et de rien. Elle était très curieuse de me connaître en fait.

-Je vois… Elle n'a rien dit…qui pourrait être gênant pas hasard, ou qui t'ait mis mal à l'aise…

Nowaki pouvait voir les joues légèrement rougies d'Hiroki et le trouvait vraiment adorable.

-On a surtout appris à se connaître et m'a montré tes albums photos lorsque tu étais petit. Tu étais adorable déjà à ce moment là.

Ce qu'il avait redouté le plus était arrivé. Sa mère avait fait des siennes et avait montré et surement commenté, toutes ses bêtises de gosse.

-Elle est insupportable. Marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Elle n'avait pas à te montrer des choses aussi humiliantes.

-Mais j'avais envie qu'elle les partage avec moi. Je veux tout savoir de toi et ta famille en fait parti. Alors s'il te plaît, Hiro, ne me mets plus jamais à l'écart.

Hiroki fut surprit par les propos tenus par son amant.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas te mettre de côté. Qui crois-tu que tu es pour moi ? Nous vivons ensemble. Nous sommes ensemble le plus possible. Tu veilles sur moi comme je le fais avec toi. Nowaki, imbécile, tu es mon compagnon, mon amoureux. Tu es une partie intégrante de ma famille.

Hiroki détestait devoir dire à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait même si cela était indispensable parfois pour se faire comprendre de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il était gêné au possible, tandis que pour Nowaki, ces mots étaient les plus doux qu'il puisse entendre. Etait-il possible d'aimer autant que cela ? Son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater de bonheur.

Pris dans son élan, Le plus jeune sauta sur la bouillotte humaine qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu… Idiot de Nowaki, lâche-moi. Non, attention sinon…J'ai dit non…Nowaki ! Nowa…No…

Quelques jours plus tard, le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement de nos deux tourtereaux.

Nowaki s'empara du combiné.

-Allo, vous êtes bien chez Hiroki…, Oh bonjour comment allez-vous ?... Oui Hiro est ici avec moi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son cadet.

-Qui est-ce ?

En se détournant du téléphone, l'étudiant fit comprendre que c'était sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. Hiroki se leva, pensant prendre le combiné tandis que Nowaki conversait tranquillement avec sa belle-mère.

-Oui ne vous en faites pas, je le lui dirai. Au revoir.

Hiroki voulu prendre le combiné, prêt à entendre les derniers ragots que sa mère avait pu entendre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait Nowaki raccrocha le téléphone.

Le plus âgé fût surpris.

-Bah, elle ne voulait pas me parler ?

C'est en souriant que son jeune compagnon lui répondit.

-Non, elle tenait juste à m'inviter pour que l'on puisse parler et me montrer les trophées et autres récompenses que tu as obtenu. Oh et elle m'a dit aussi de prendre des photos de notre appartement et de nous.

-Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas demandé ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Parce qu'elle savait que tu serais trop négligent là-dessus et puis je vais pouvoir m'amuser à te prendre sous toutes tes coutures Hiro. Je vais chercher de suite mon appareil photo.

Hiroki sentit soudain que l'amitié naissante entre sa mère et Nowaki était une très mauvaise idée, çà ainsi qu'un sérieux mal de tête.

Fin.


End file.
